A World Of Words
by HaibaraAiFan
Summary: Ikuto, Utau and Rima are siblings, When their father kills their mother they decide to run away but Rima makes a wish and suddenly they find themselves in another world and they meet new people. Rimahiko ,Tadamu , amuto , kutau, and perhaps kaiya
1. The beginning

**Hey guys this is my second or * third * fiction I wrote , I got this idea from a book I read called **

**' inkheart ' , it belongs to Cornelia Funke .**

**Disclaimer : Ai-chan doesn't own shugo chara .**

**If you are wondering about the ages :**

**Rima : 16**

**Utau : 17**

**Ikuto : 18**

_Normal POV_

A beautiful blonde girl sat in her room , her gaze fixed on the pages of the book she was holding as if she was seeking peace and relaxation in the words she was reading , trying to escape from the ruckus going on downstairs . If she wasn't _that _concentrated on reading , she would hear glass shattering on the wooden floors , screams echoing through the halls . However , her older sister could still hear them . She made her way towards her younger sister's room , sat on her sister's bed , staring at the shelves stocked with books .

" What's wrong Utau? " The younger girl finally asked . She closed her book carefully , as if it was made of glass and would shatter if she was too rough with it .

" They are at it today , he slapped her . " Utau replied . That was what they called their parents , _ he _and _she ._ They even stopped talking to them .

Scratch that! They only talked to themselves . Their older brother as well , he didn't spend much time at home , they were granted all the freedom they could have . Why ? because their parents didn't care , they could quit school , get married , elope with someone , kill somebody and their parents wouldn't care . They wouldn't even notice , they could just go and die , but their parents wouldn't even go to the funeral , because they would be too busy blaming each other .

Sighing , Rima grabbed another book , she handed it to Utau who was feeling bored . They didn't have school today , so they had just stayed at home , and their brother was , as always , walking around the town , and god knows what he was doing .

" I don't want to read . " Utau simply said , throwing the book away . " All what you do is reading book . I've had enough of them ."

The younger sister looked hurt , sighing , Utau hugged Rima . " How about I make you something to eat?" Utau suggested .

"I'm not hungry." Rima said as she shook her head . Suddenly her stomach growled , announcing her hunger , Rima's face flushed in embarrassment as her sister laughed at her .

" I'll make you some instant ramen." Utau said as she closed the door behind her .

Rima sighed as she threw herself on the bed . she turned around and grabbed her favorite book . It was about a land called Euphoria , where the country Espia was , surrounded by the evergreen forest that deserved it's name . It looked like a green ocean where you could drown easily . The country Espia was ruled by a kind king called Amakawa Tsukasa , since the king didn't have any sons , so his nephew the prince Hotori Tadase was the next in line for the thrown of Espia . Everybody in town admires and respects the prince . In one of his visits to his friend the rich and young Fujisaki Nagihiko , he meets Hinamori Amu , who is Nagihiko's friend , and they fall in love . The prince proposes to Amu and they get married and live happily ever after . Even thought Rima didn't like happy endings , she read that book , it attracted her . When she bought it , she was so engrossed in reading it and before she knew it she finished it .

She heard footsteps coming to her room . At first she thought it was Utau but it was her older brother Ikuto . Today he had went to walk again around the town . He never gets lost .

" Yo!" he said as he patted her head .

" You are early today , you usually some home at 10 or 11 o'clock ." And it was true . It was 8 o'clock . and Rima didn't have dinner yet .

" I got bored." He simply replied . He laid his head on her pillow and stared at the ceiling .

"Did you have dinner yet?" She asked . " And don't make yourself comfortable on my bed ." She yelled at him after he nodded .

Utau suddenly pushed the door opened panting , A bowl of ramen in her hands , she looked panicked .

" Utau what's wrong?" Rima asked . She was worried about her sister . Utau locked the door quickly and shoved the bowl in Rima's hands .

" Eat quickly." Utau ordered Rima sharply . " We have to leave now ."

"Why?" Ikuto asked as Utau started shoving some clothes and stuff in a bag .

" He killed her ." Utau said . " We have to run away quickly or god knows what he would do to us ."

"We need to take money , much money ." Rima said . She grabbed her favourite book , she didn't want to leave without it . She glanced at the window and noticed a shooting star . Then she made a silent wish that they would go to somewhere peaceful where they will be happy . After that there was a blinding light in the room and the three siblings simple vanished into the thin air .

It was bright , sunlight filtered through countless leaves , shadows danced on a nearby lake , a swarm of bees whirred above an oak tree . The three siblings fell into a bush , luckily there wasn't much harm , but they were unconscious for an hour . Ikuto and Rima were the first to wake up .

"Where are we?" Ikuto groaned . He had injured his leg , and he could barely stand up , but Rima was luckier , there was only a scratch on her arm , and her clothes were a bit dirty . Ikuto leaned on a tree so tall and looked up into the tangle of twigs and branches .

Utau woke up and brushed her clothes , which were very dirty , a twig was stuck in her beautiful hair . She went to her brother and asked him the same question " Where are we?"

"The evergreen forest." Rima whispered suddenly. Her siblings turned to her eye brows raised .

"You know this place?" Ikuto questioned . However Rima shook her head .

"No , but it reminds me of the forest in my favourite book ." Rima replied .

Utau found the bag she stocked some clothes into and it was very dirty . She got out a flashlight she had put in there .

" At least now we can see where we are now." Utau said . She walked into the forest and her siblings followed her .

Now their adventure begun...

**Tada! Now I need your opinions to decide whether to continue this story or not . I hope you enjoyed it .**

**Please review\alert\favorite .**


	2. Realization

**Here's the second chapter , hope you enjoy it . I'm trying hard to update because I returned to school on Sunday and I'm not allowed to use my iPad or the laptop so i had to sneak in the next chapter .**

**I will update every Thursday so I will try to make the chapters long enough .**

**Disclaimer : Ai-chan doesn't own shugo chara .**

_Normal POV_

The siblings were very tired , they didn't get a wink of sleep . They were in the woods searching for food all day , they had been attacked by 2 wild animals . The first one was a wolf and they were lucky for having rocks around to scare away the wolf , but the second one was a tiger and they barely escaped . They collected rocks and twigs for emergencies and they had to climb a tree to get rid of him . It was very dark and they were hungry . They had fruits all day!

The siblings were still walking when Ikuto collapsed with exhaustion , he leaned against a tree for support , he couldn't take it anymore . Even though he knew that he had to act strong for his sisters , but they were as exhausted as he was.

"Ugh! I'm very tired , I can't take it anymore!" Ikuto exclaimed . He wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand .

" I know! I feel like I'm in those survival shows on TV , and I don't like them!"Rima said as she and Utau sat on the grass next to Ikuto .

"I'm feeling very sleepy! But this place is very dangerous how could we sleep here?!" Utau said . But Rima and Ikuto were already asleep . She stifled a yawn and then she closed his eyes ...

**4 hours later**

Ikuto opened his eyes slowly when he heard a loud growl , he stood up quickly scanning his surroundings and then he found the wolf that had attacked them earlier . he recognized it because of the wound they had caused it on his head . Ikuto muttered a curse under his breath as his threw a rock on the wolf , but he missed his target , and the wolf got angrier . He tried to wake up his sisters but they wouldn't budge . Ikuto cursed again and this time it was loudly , everything became slow when the wolf suddenly lunged at him and then an arrow shot from nowhere and his the wolf's back . the wolf immediately fell dead , and Ikuto passed out.

When Ikuto next woke up he found three pairs of different coloured eyes staring at him , he stood up immediately as he stared at the pairs of curious eyes he woke up his sisters quickly and they were surprised when they saw 2 guys and a ... is that a boy or a girl? One of them had messed up brown hair and emerald green eyes , he and Utau were staring at each other , and Utau's rosy blush didn't manage to escape Ikuto's eyes , so he glared at Kukai .The second one had blond hair and ruby red eyes , he seemed the princely type which girls adore , the last one had long purple hair and amber yellow eyes , he seemed girly even though he was a guy .

"Who are you?" asked Ikuto in a rude tone as he stepped in front of his sisters .

"We are just _normal _people who were hunting in the forest." The purple headed guy said in a tone that was as rude as Ikuto's . "But the real question is who are _you_? And what's with the weird clothing , and why would you sleep in the forest? Don't you know that's dangerous! And shouldn't you be grateful that we saved _your life!"_

"Calm down Fujisaki-san!" The blond guy said . Rima's ears perked up at the mention of the name .

"Hmm Fujisaki...Do you mean Fujisaki Nagihiko?"Rima asked . Her eyes looked thoughtful .

"Yes. I'm Hotori Tadase and this is Souma Kukai . Nice to meet you ." Tadase said .

"Excuse me for a minute ." Rima said as she pulled her siblings away from the three guys and she looked panicked .

"What's wrong Rima?" Utau asked .

"I know where we are right now. And that's not good at all!"

The three guys stared after the three figures in silence , Kukai's eyes stared Longley at Utau .

"Do you think we should spy on them?" Kukai asked .

"Souma-kun it's rude to eavesdrop" scolded Tadase .

"but the tall blonde is really pretty." Kukai said . "Do you think the blue haired one is her lover?"

"Oh be quiet!" Nagihiko said .

"So you are telling us that , we are in one of your stupid fantasy novels?" Ikuto asked .

"And we are here because of a stupid wish?" Utau asked .

" Yes!" Rima replied nodding.

"You lost it!"Ikuto and Utau said at the same time .

"I didn't!" Rima pouted and crossed her arms . "Then how do you explain it? A coincidence?"

"Yes! What else ? I mean how in the world would we go into a book ? And I don't believe in wishes on shooting stars!" Ikuto yelled .

"Stop fighting you two." Utau ordered. "I'm sorry Rima but I agree with Ikuto , but if you are that sure that you are right then you have to prove it!"

"Fine!"

A middle aged man was walking around in the house , searching . The three brats he was looking for were nowhere to be seen , and he was angry , indeed very angry . he smashed the vases and the glasses , he cut the curtains , he went everywhere destroying the house , but he didn't bother to do anything to the corpse laying on the bloody carpet . He sat on an undamaged sofa , admiring his work .

But he wasn't satisfied enough , he wasn't even happy , he wanted to find the three brats and kill them all , being the evidence of his horrible crime . The crazy man wanted to torture them before death , starting with the younger one, Rima . he knew that her siblings loved her so much , so he decided to torture her while her siblings , being tied , were watching their beloved sister in pain . Oh , such sight would torture them enough after all , he hated them so much! Especially the older one . Oh what fun it was going to be killing the girls in front of them . He put the sharpest knife he found in his pocket and then he left the house .

He was now on the hunt.

Tadase was waiting patiently with his friends for the three siblings , he was curious . Where in the world would people wear such clothes? **(A.N : Utau and Ikuto are wearing the same black clothes they usually wear , and Rima is wearing... Well a frilly dress ! I will leave that to your imagination)** He went to many countries in the world , being the prince , and he didn't go to such a place . He wanted to question them about that later , after learning their names first .

Then suddenly the siblings emerged from behind the trees , dark looks were on their faces , but that wasn't noticed by Kukai , who greeted them with a huge grin . Utau exchanged a glance with Rima who replied with a nod .

"You didn't introduce yourselves yet!" Kukai exclaimed looking at Utau .

"We forgot . My name is Ikuto Mashiro , and these are my sisters , Utau and Rima." Ikuto said . **( I know that Ikuto and Utau Mashiro sound plainly wrong but please bear with me !) **

"Nice to meet you." The siblings bowed .

_Utau . That's a nice name . _Kukai thought . He smiled .

"If you will let me , I have some questions for you." Rima said .

"Questions? Oh sure ." Tadase said .

" Ok . The first one is : Hotori-kun , you are the prince of the country of Espia , right?" Rima asked .

"Yes that's right." Tadase said . Rima glared at her siblings , who were staring at Tadase with surprised expressions .

"Fujisaki-kun , you were friends with Hinamori Amu since you were 12 right? And then you introduced her to Hotori-sama when he visited you and Amu was there right ?"

Nagihiko nodded at the two questions .

"Souma-kun , you are very athletic and you are a very good at hunting right?"

"Yes ! Of course." Utau rolled her eyes at his response .

"Ok , Hotori-sama , you were friends with Souma and Fujisaki-kun since you were ten , right?"

"Yes! I'm actually 17 years old right now ."

"So it didn't happen yet , huh!" Rima muttered . **(They are now in November and Tadase's birthday is one the 29****th**** of March )**

"What? I'm sorry , I didn't hear what you said ."

"Nothing. Never mind ." Rima said and then turned to her siblings . " What do you say now? Do you still think I'm crazy?"

Ikuto and Utau shook their heads , while the three guys stared at them curiously .

"Then what are we gonna do now?" Utau asked .

"I don't know , we have to find somewhere to sleep in , and food ."Ikuto said .

"But money in the real world won't do us any good here!" Rima said .

"How about we sell our jewellery ?" Utau suggested .

"Yes that's quite a good idea ." Rima nodded .

" And Ikuto could play the violin in the town so we could earn money." Rima and Utau started making plans while the other four were just staring .

"What are you talking about?" Nagihiko finally asked . He was trying to figure out what they were saying but he couldn't understand .

"Oh , it's not your business ." Rima glared at him .

"Oh not my business?" Nagihiko mocked . " How do you know about us when we didn't even meet before ?"

"Oh you wouldn't understand anyway . With that tiny brain of yours!"

"Oh yeah shortie , you look like a 10 year old kid! Who knows , maybe you are really a ten year old kid!"

"Oh you did it purple-headed cross dresser !" With that comment Nagihiko became pale that he could pass as Edward Cullen . Rima smirked at him knowing that she had hit a nerve ."

Ikuto and Utau were watching , amused , while Tadase and Kukai were surprised someone other than them knew about that .

"How do you know that?" Nagihiko asked as he glared at Rima , he had already disliked the petite blonde .

"It's a secret , if you know what a secret is!" Rima replied .

"That's enough Rima!" Ikuto ordered . Rima muttered incoherent words under her breath as she made her way to stand beside her older sister .

"We are leaving now." Utau said as they started walking away .

"Wait!" Tadase yelled . Utau turned to him with a questioning look . " I'm pretty sure you are lost , and you don't have anywhere to go . So how about going with us to the town and we will get you a place to sleep in ."

"Can we ?" Rima asked almost pleadingly . "I really need a bed right now , with like , pillows and sheets!"

"Oh yes and I really need to have a bath!" Utau pleaded .

"Ok . Ok!" Ikuto gave in . His sisters were so cute that he didn't refuse .

"That's good . Let's go now , the carriages are waiting for us ." Tadase smiled at them . Kukai was excited because Utau was going with them , but Nagihiko was irritated because Rima was coming with them , there have never been a girl that annoyed him that much , but he was confused how she knew that much about him when he doesn't know her , he didn't mind her siblings though .

"Let's go now." Kukai shouted enthusiastically as he ran to the carriages with the others trailing behind , as slow as ever , but he didn't care .

Who knew what was going to happen next!

**Me of course! Sorry for taking a long time , I have been simply busy with school . I planned to return home and immediately post the new chapter since it was already ready , but I decided to add more .**

**Please review\alert\favorite and whatsoever ...**

**Remember I'm gonna update every Thursday .**


	3. Meeting Amu , new family

**Hi Everyone ! The third chapter is here ! I wish I could update more often but my evil teachers are giving us so much homework and quizzes even though it's still the second week of school!**

**So much drama happened in this week , and it's annoying! I wrote this chapter today! Instead of writing in the week then immediately updating today .**

**If you have any ideas that you want to share or questions please review them or send me PMs , I love them XD! I know my writing is crappy but it's fun to write so I wrote this fic!**

**Disclaimer : Ai-chan owns shugo chara , because she is very rich and lives in a palace in Paris! Sarcasm! **

_Normal POV_

Nagihiko sighed , he was getting bored . He , Ikuto and Rima were sitting in the same carriage , he could never understand how two people who look so different from each other could be siblings! But they both looked similar to Utau , and they all had the same kind of attitude , plus they were good looking . He didn't want to admit it but he thought that the petite blonde was cute . Before whenever he turned to look at her , her brother would shoot him the I-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep glare™ and it was truly terrifying . But now he was sleeping , and his sister rested her head in his lap , snoring peacefully .

God , how different she looked when she was sleeping , you would think she is as harmless as a feather , now she looked like an angel . Even if she was so small , she was a little devil , she knew her way with words! He was wondering how she knew his secret , when he had just met her today . He yawned , he was getting tired , it was a very long day . The 2 hour trip from the town to the forest , and 5 hours hunting , then meeting _them _. Well he was okay with her siblings, but not _her _. It was just their luck that they had came in 2 carriages , and it was because Tadase was having one of his ' I'm the future king of this country so I must...' and this time it was the 'I must have a carriage for me alone' .

He glanced again at the devil spawn in front of him again , her fingers were wrapped around a book , a thick book with a purple cover . He hadn't noticed that book earlier , did he? He felt the strange but yet strong desire to hold that book in his hands , to flip it's pages . As his fingers almost touched the book , Rima's eyes snapped open .

"What are you doing!"She hissed . Nagihiko shifted uncomfortably under her gaze .

"I just wanted to take a look at your book." He said in an apologetic tone .

"What book? I have no book here, even if I had one with me I wouldn't let you touch it , why would I?" She said . Nagihiko then pointed to the book she held , her eyes widened .

"Where did it come from?" She muttered as she squeezed the book in her hands , as if checking if it's real or not . "I'm sure I didn't bring it with me. But it's gonna be useful here ."

_'Again she went with the weird words' ._ Nagihiko thought . **(A.N: The word he means there is *gonna* she said it instead of *going to* )**

The carriage suddenly stopped , Nagihiko sighed in relief . He couldn't wait to be on his bed again , he going to skip dinner and throw himself on the bed , oh home sweet home!

"We have arrived to your house Nagihiko-sama." The driver said . Nagihiko got out of the carriage and he wasn't surprised when he saw that the other two carriages had stopped as well . Tadase and Kukai smiled at him when they saw him .

"Good night Fujisaki-kun." Tadase said .

"Good night Fujisaki!" Kukai said in a bit loud voice , making Nagihiko chuckle .

"Good night you two ." He replied politely . The he turned to Rima who was standing behind him .

"Good night for you too." He said flashing her a charming smile , making her blush .

As he walked to the front door he almost swore that he had heard her whisper a ' good night to you too'. '_She is really cute after all!'_

Utau woke up when they had arrived to the Royal Palace . It was very huge , she was fascinated . She noticed that Kukai and Nagihiko left and only her , ikuto , rima and Tadase were there .

"For now you will be staying in our palace. Is that okay with you?" Tadase asked .

"Yes it will be okay yes very okay I've never been this sure in my life yes I really think..." Rima started bubbling on and Ikuto chuckled .

"Okay then it looks like we will be staying here for a while . Thank you Hotori-sama." Utau said politely even though it was completely out of her characters , which made her siblings try not to laugh .Utau polite? Never in their lives they thought they were going to see that side of her .

Utau and Rima were very fascinated , many maids and butlers were walking around cleaning , cooking and everything! And then , out of nowhere , a girl with pink hair ran toward them and hugged Tadase .

"Tadase-kun you are very late! I was very worried about you!" The pink haired girl pouted .

"No need to worry Amu-chan , We met these people when we were hunting ." Tadase said . "Amu these are Mashiro Ikuto , Utau and Rima ."

"I'm Hinamori Amu , nice to meet you." Amu bowed slightly . Ikuto kept staring at the girl , with a smirk on his face . He really thought that the girl was very pretty , just to his liking .

"Nice to meet you too." Rima and Utau bowed .

"Nice to meet you." Ikuto said , without bowing . He stared at the girl's eyes , golden beautiful eyes , he was smirking . Amu's face flushed at the sigh of Ikuto . He was much, much more handsome that Tadase, Tadase looked like the ugly duckling comparing to Ikuto . She shook her head violently and started spazzing out . Tadase , Ikuto and Utau sweat dropped while Rima stood completely still .

" Hey Rima!" Ikuto whispered . " I want to know more about her! Do you know her?"

"Yes of course . Her name is Hinamori Amu ." Rima whispered back .

"Well duh captain obvious . We all know her name !"

"She is childhood friends with Fujisaki-kun , she lives two houses away from him ."

"What's her relationship with Kiddy king ?"

"Oh Ikuto! You fell in love already? I'm proud of you !"

"Oh shut up! I'm not in love , I just want to know ."

"Well whatever . But you're not lucky , she is Hotori-kun's wife!"

"W-Wife!"

"Well they didn't get married yet , If you are lucky , you might be able to win her over before the 29th of march!"

"Why that day?"

"Because They will get married on Hotori-kun's 18th Birthday , and by the way , They aren't engaged yet , they are just lovers ."

"You are making it look like it will be easy winning her ."

"Oh so you admit falling in love with her!"

"No I don't!"

"DID you hear that you two!" Utau growled .

"Hear what?" Ikuto and Rima asked in unison . Utau glared at them .

"Hinamori-san will show us the way to our rooms ." Utau replied . "Let's go !"

The followed her to their rooms , Rima first , then Utau and finally Ikuto , each one of them got a very big room , a king sized bed , a large closet filled with dresses in their size .

"Well then good night ." Amu said , blushing .

"Good night , strawberry." He whispered in her ear , then he leaned down and kissed her hand , making her spazz out again . Then he entered his room .

"Mashiro-sama wake up please ! You will be late for breakfast !" is what Utau first heard in the morning. A couple of maids tried to wake her up and they started getting on her nerves .

"Ok fine I woke up! Happy now?" The maids stared weirdly at her then they shrugged it off . One of them held a dress in her hands . They made her have a bath then they dressed her up , **( dress link on my profile , if you can't see it now you will later )** brushed her hair (and it was a painful experience) and then they applied some make up .

When she reached the dining room , she found that Ikuto and Rima were already there , Ikuto was wearing a weird outfit , while Rima was forced into a dress **(the links are too on my profile )** . Utau wanted to laugh at their unhappy faces but she didn't . She noticed that Tadase was there too , and he was sitting with a middle aged couple . The woman had blonde hair and purple eyes and she was very beautiful . While her husband had blue hair and dark blue/purple eyes .

"You are late , Utau." Ikuto said in a quiet tone . A butler helped her sit next to her siblings and she stared at the table , embarrassed .

Breakfast was a disaster for Rima , the middle aged couple was nice , everyone was nice , but she almost tripped on the dress while she was walking to the dining room , she wrinkled her nose at the sight of the dress .Didn't people here have a sense of fashion ?

She sighed as she finished eating . A maid came in gracefully and she started taking the dishes , even maids were more graceful than she was .

"Mashiro-san , where are your parents?" The middle-aged woman said , Souko her name was .

"We don't have parents ." Utau said . She didn't have the guts to openly admit that her father had killed her mother , why would she?"

"Oh how unfortunate . You don't have a place to stay in right?" The man , Aruto asked .

"Er no we don't have ." Ikuto said carefully , what was their intention ?

" God didn't bless us with children." Souko smiled . "Why don't you live with us?"

Ikuto stared at the mansion in front of him , he kind of guessed it would be big , but not _that _big . It almost looked like a palace . He could have never guessed that he would have a new family , not after two days of the incident . But now ...

Here they are , with their new family , their family name has changed to Tsukiyomi and they would live as rich people from now on . It wouldn't surprise him if the Tsukiyomis were their real parents , after all , they all looked alike . Except for Rima who looked a bit different , but she didn't care...

Just like the Royal palace , the mansion , the 'red wood mansion' it was called , had many maids around . Utau and Rima had kept on the dresses they wore earlier because Tadase said that it was a gift , and he said his good byes with a smile . That goody two-shoes kid . He didn't like him , and he didn't hate him . he just disliked him , for his character , and for having _Amu ._ Whatever Rima had said , he didn't fall in love with her , he was just attracted to her .

"Let's go Ikuto!" Utau pulled him to their new house and he noticed that she saw smiling .

Perhaps they would be really happy in this place , in this _world_ .

**Finally , I've been writing this for hours , with breaks of course . I want to thank all the following people for reviewing\ alerting\ and favourite :**

**KUKAIxAMU**

**momitchi12**

**Yuki chaos**

**AnimeAddict2000**

**Bottled happiness**

**Jospehine Dark**

**AngelDevilButterfly139**

**Alice Wonderland**

**Xxoikillouxx**

**Erstine 13624**

**XxAyanexX**

**Thank you all so much . I will update next Thursday so wait patiently please .**

**Please Favorite\alert\review**


	4. A visit

**Woot! The fourth Chapter is finally here* To my disappointment * , I thought it was the Fifth! DX . Again I want to thank all the reviewers and the people who read but * glares * didn't review! I want to write more than 2000 words but I decided to take a DELF ( Diplome d'etudes en langue francais )class today so I posted this a bit late.**

**I've decided to rewrite the one-shot I wrote * Yearning for him* because it's a big failure . So look forward for it!**

**Oh I haven't given you the ages did I?**

**Ikuto:18**

**Utau:17**

**Rima:16**

**Amu:16**

**Yaya: turning 16 soon.**

**Kairi:17**

**Nagihiko : 18**

**Kukai :18**

**Tadase:17**

**Disclaimer : Ai-chan wishes she owns shugo chara but she can't afford it .**

_Chapter 4 : A visit_

_Normal POV_

"What's this?" Utau asked . She had woke up to find her brother reading a letter , it seems that he had woke up and had breakfast before her .

"This is a letter , duh! Geez Utau, I knew you were blind , but not that blind!" Ikuto said , rolling his eyes .

"I know this is a letter, idiot! Who is it from?" Utau asked .

"Apparently Hinamori Amu" He smirked saying her name " wants to get to know you and Rima more so she invited you to her house , and one of her friends is visiting too."

"Did she invite you too?" Utau questioned , knowing that he wasn't invited .

" No, she didn't." Ikuto scowled. " I'm sure she's just shy and embarrassed to see me!"

"Yeah sure!" Utau smirked . "I'll go and wake up Rima. We have someone to visit."

_~A World Of Words~_

"Wow! This house is huge!" Rima exclaimed . "I knew the Sunnyside Mansion was huge , but not this big!"

"Our house is bigger than that idiot."Utau said. "And this house has a name?"

"Of course! Houses here have names , ours is the 'redwood mansion' ."

"That's stupid! Giving houses names?! What are they , dogs?"

Rima sighed as a servant opened the gate and let them in , he lead them to a garden where several kind of flowers and trees were planted , Hinamori-san smiled when she saw them .

"Welcome! I'm glad you accepted my invitation." She welcomed them with a polite tone.

"We had nothing to do anyway."Rima whispered, she was getting bored, Utau elbowed her in the stomach making Rima wince in pain, but their little action was unnoticed by the pinkette who was still beaming .

"What are you waiting for ? Sit down please." Amu said , she was excited but nervous at the same time, this was the second time she had girls over other than her hyper and crazy friend, the first time she had a girl around her age named Lulu De Morcerf Yamamoto .

"How do you like it here so far?"Amu asked. "I've heard you came from a very far place and you were adopted by the Tsukiyomi Family. Is it true?"

"I like it very much here, our new family is kind and generous."Utau smiled. "Everybody has been gentle with us."

"I'm glad you like it. People here are very nice, especially the prince!"

"The prince has been very kind with us too."

"Oh I'm sure he was. That's what I like about him."

Rima who wasn't paying much attention to their conversation, noticed how Amu said 'liked' instead of 'loved' , which gives her brother more chance to get her, even if he wasn't in love with her**(And he really isn't!)** . Tsukiyomi Ikuto wasn't the type of person to fall in love easily, nor his siblings were.

Then suddenly they saw a flash of brown and monster with orange hair jumped at Amu who was trying(but failing) to save herself.

"Amu-chi I've missed you so much, you didn't visit for a long time!" The orange-haired girl yelled while the Kukai just grinned at them.

"How are you doing, Hinamori and Tsukiyomis?"He asked, flashing a playful smile at Utau who was trying to cover her blush.

"We _were _doing fine, until we saw you." Rima muttered, but Kukai kept his smile on. Amu walked over to him and hugged him.

"Oh! Are you Amu-chi's new friends?" The brown haired girl asked, in a surprisingly calm tone. "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Yuiki Yaya. Nice to meet you!

'_Does this girl have split personalities or what?'_ Utau thought .

"I'm Tsukiyomi Rima and this is my sister Utau. Nice to meet you too."

"But the Tsukiyomis don't have any daughters!"Yaya stated.

"They do now, and they have a son too." Kukai said.

"Sit down please, Kukai and Yaya."Amu ordered. Kukai sat next to Utau, while Yaya sat next to Amu.

"Where do you come from?"Kukai asked the sisters. "You said you come from a place so far away but you didn't tell us exactly where.

"We come from a city called Tokyo, it will take you more than 100 years to go there."Rima said smoothly, it was partly true after all.

"Really? Then how did you come here?" Yaya wondered.

"We don't know." Utau lied and Rima nodded quickly. "We were in our houses then we suddenly woke up and found ourselves here!"

"Oh then let's start Operation: Find out how Utau-tan and Rima-tan came here and getting them back to their family" Yaya said, returning to her childish behaviour.

"In short : Operation FOUARCHAGTBTTF !"Kukai nearly shouted.

"We don't want to get back, thank you very much!" Rima stated harshly. "We like it here very much."

"Ok then at least let us investigate how you came here! It's really strange."  
"Please Don't. We don't want to know, it's not really important."

"O-Oh that's fine." Yaya was disappointed . She wanted to solve the case of their strange arrival and have fun with them, but now they seem to not like her .She really wanted to make new friends.

_A World Of Words_

Ikuto was wandering around the house, his sisters were out, he didn't see his new parents since breakfast, and every time a maid passed by they would ask "Do you need anything Ikuto-sama?" and every time a butler passed by they would say "How can we help you, Tsukiyomi-sama?" .Even though they were helpful, sometimes they were a pain in the ass .

He found himself standing in a dark and dusty room, he was in the attic. Since he was bored he decided to take a look, he found many paintings of Souko-san, journals, old newspapers, and finally he found a white violin case.

"I will just check it out."Ikuto muttered to himself. He wanted to play the violin so badly, he loved playing the violin since he was 10, but when his parents started fighting one of them broke his precious violin, and he hadn't played since then. He opened the case slowly, as if fearing what he would find in, he found a beautiful and perfect violin inside the case, it wasn't dusty and it looked undamaged, as if it was new.

Before he knew it, he had already started playing the violin, when he finished he heard someone clapping, he turned to find Aruto smiling at him.

"That was a really beautiful melody, where did you learn how to play the violin." Aruto asked.

"At school." Ikuto said quickly, he felt guilty and ashamed for using someone's else violin, and Aruto seemed to notice his guilt.

"It's okay, nobody in the house knows how to play it." Aruto said. "It belonged once to my deceased father, but now, it belongs to you."

"Sorry, I can't take it." Ikuto replied as he returned the violin to the case. "It belongs to your father, right?"

"I can't play the violin anyway, you can keep it, besides, you played a really beautiful melody. You deserve it."

Nodding, Ikuto swung the violin case around his shoulders, muttered a thanks to Aruto and went back to his room.

_A World Of Words_

"We have spent a really good time here."Utau said, smiling. "Thanks for inviting us here."

"It has been nice meeting you again, Hinamori-san." Rima smiled. "It was Nice meeting you, Yaya-chan."

Yaya immediately grinned, if Rima called her Yaya then after all she had a chance to become her friend. Amu hugged Rima and Utau goodbye and watched as Kukai helped Utau into the carriage then he did something that shocked her: He kissed her hand.

Amu smirked evilly, she and Yaya are going to play matchmaker !

_A World Of Words_

_YAYA's POV_

Kukai kissed Utau-tan's hand! That shocked Yaya very much. Yaya wants to discover where Utau-tan and Rima-tan came from, they are really strange but Yaya likes them. Well Yaya is going to Kairi-kun and ask him where Tokyo is, Kairi-kun is really smart!

Yaya is definitely going to know the truth about Utau-tan!

A beautiful girl stared at the town in front of her, she smiled as she thought about her true love, she was definitely going to win his heart, no matter what, She won't lose.

"We have arrived, mistress." Her maid said.

"Just wait for me, you will be mine." The girl whispered before she followed her maid into the town.

**Sorry I really wrote a short chapter, I simply didn't have enough time. I won't make any promises but I might update tomorrow. If you have any ideas or requests please send me PMs .**

**If you want then I could add previews at the end of the chapter.**

**Please favourite\alert and most of all review!**


	5. Books?

**Hello! The fifth chapter is here. I want to thank Pika-Thunder for pointing out my mistakes .**

**Disclaimer: Ai-chan doesn't own shugo chara**

* * *

_Normal POV_

"No." Utau refused. She was lying on her bed, lazy to move.

"Why not?!"Rima pouted.

"I'm really tired, I don't feel like doing anything today."Utau replied.

"Tired? You didn't actually do anything other than having breakfast!"Rima muttered. "Fine! I'll ask Ikuto."

Rima didn't bother to knock the door, she pushed the door open to reveal a rather lazy Ikuto on his bed. She skipped to his bed faking a sickening sweet smile.

"Ikuto-ni!" She said sweetly.

"No."He immediately replied. "Whatever you want me to do, I'm not going to."

"But I didn't even ask!" Rima crossed her arms.

"You only call me 'Ikuto-ni' when you need me to do something for you. I know you too well, sis."

"Fine then! I'll go by myself." Those were her last words before she stomped out of the room, not bothering to close the door.

It was their second week in the country of Espia, many things has happened since their arrival. First they were chased by wild animals in the forest, met 3 of the most important characters in her book! And now, they got a new family and they were rich!

The marketplace of Espia was exactly as it was described in the book, hundreds of people shopping for food, children playing with sticks, shop owners calling for customers, and the sweet aroma of cake coming from The Baker's Alley. The town's people were very friendly, the children waved at the carriage when it passed by, the men and women bowed when they saw her.

* * *

_Rima's POV (The first one in this story!)_

About half an hour passed by and I was still in the carriage! I'm not a very patient person, I've been very excited to come here. I sighed in relief when the driver announced our arrival.

We have finally reached my destination: The bookstore!

The driver helped me out of the carriage, but I had to try my best not to run to the bookstore like a child, so instead I tried to walk as graceful as a proper lady, which I'm not.

As soon as I entered the bookstore, the owner bowed to me, before returning to his seat. I started wandering in the shop, looking for interesting books, but they didn't have much. I should have expected that. Books here are different from the books in the ' real' world! Or do they have the twilight saga here?!

As I started going deep into the shop, I noticed a book that looked interesting, but again, don't judge a book from it's cover. The book was on the highest rack in the bookcase, which made it hard for me to grab, then suddenly, a hand reached out for the book and gave it to me.

"Here. You are really short!"Nagihiko chuckled.

"You are really rude, purple-head!"I shot him a glare, but he only ignored it.

"Is that your way of thanking me?"He asked, smirking.

"No! Because I would never thank you!"I exclaimed.

"That's really rude."He said. "A proper lady would be very polite."

"Aren't you supposed to be a gentleman."I muttered. "Just like the book said."

"What book?" He asked. I realized my mistake and covered my mouth with my hands.

"Huh? I never mentioned anything about a book, you are imagining stuff."I lied.

"You are weird."

"Aren't you too?"

"No."  
"Yes you are. Who would have purple hair!"

"And who would have blue hair?!"

"Hey! Ikuto doesn't have anything to do with this argument."

"I'm an adult, unlike you, I don't get into silly arguments."

"Whatever, I'm leaving now." I said before paying for the book's price. Then Nagihiko grabbed my hand and made me turn to look at him.

"Why don't you come over for tea?" He asked hesitantly, in a pleading tone.

"O-Okay."

* * *

_Yaya's POV_

Yaya went to Kairi's house since Yaya wants to ask him something, as Yaya reached her hand to the door's knob somebody opened the house . Yukari-san Kairi's older sister opened the door, she was very surprised to see Yaya here.

"Ah Yuiki-san. Did you come to visit Kairi-kun ?"She asked. Yaya nodded.

"Yes. I need to ask him about something."Yes, you heard **(or more like read)** Yaya right! Yaya said ' I' instead of speaking in third person. Yaya only talks in third person when Yaya is talking with her friends.

"Ah, Kairi-kun is in his room."She told Yaya. "You know where it is." Then Yukari-san left.

Yaya knocked before going to Kairi's room, he gets angry at Yaya when Yaya enters without knocking.

"Enter." Kairi said then Yaya opened the room. "Ah Yuiki-san, what do you need today."

"Yaya came to ask you a question." Yaya said.

"What do you need to know?" Kairi asked before pushing up his glasses.

"Do you know a country or a town named Tokyo?" Yaya asked.

"Hmm, Tokyo, I never heard of it before."Kairi replied. "I will check my books for any information about it."

Kairi took a big book and started flipping through the pages quickly, disappointed, he left the book and then he brought a very big map from his closet and stared at it for a few minutes.

"Yuiki-san, there isn't a place in the world named Tokyo." He said.

_Rima's POV_

Why am I here! I don't know why I agreed, I think it was because he looked so cute when he asked me to come. We were sitting in his carriage, both quiet, the silence was very awkward. Luckily the tension was lifted when the carriage stopped then Nagihiko got out and helped me out of the carriage.

He smiled at me before motioning for me to follow him. There was a very big house ( almost bigger than ours ), the entrance was decorated with flowers. It was very pretty.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I noticed that I didn't move an inch for two minutes.

"Nothing."I shook my head and tried to walk but I tripped (thanks to my clumsiness) , then I found myself in Nagihiko's arms. I blushed.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You are really clumsy and ungraceful."

Geez thanks!

A few minutes later we were sitting in his library, He had a very large library, he insisted that I could borrow some of them. I sat on a comfy sofa, sipping tea while he was picking some books for me.

"These books are very interesting, you could have them." He handed me a large pile of books, did he think that I could Carry them by myself?!

"I'll ask one of the servants to go with you." He said.

"Ah ok thanks." I replied awkwardly. "I should get going now. Thanks for the book."

"You are welcome."He replied. "Oh see, you just thanked me." He smiled his evil and charming smile.

"No, I didn't." I blushed. "Again, you must be imagining this."

"Oh yeah sure." He smirked.

For some reason, my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. Sorry for being a few hours later, I decided against not having DELF lessons but I always change my mind. I thought this year I would take a break and I would have them next year (I will be in the tenth grade then) but it would tire me more.**

**Please try reading my new fiction ' Business and Love'**


	6. Chapter 6: A chat with the Author

**Hehe sorry for not updating on Thursday, I had exams ( and I still have T_T) so I was busy! Besides I didn't have much free time since I spent it on my Biology exams (it's really hard)! I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Ai-chan doesn't own shugo chara.**

* * *

_Rima's POV_

The place where I was, was quiet and silent. It was the kind of silence I hated, it made me feel alone. I opened my eyes to find myself floating in the middle of nowhere, it looked like I was floating in space, I wore a short white dress that made me look like an angle. There wasn't a solid ground which I can stand on, I could barely move my body.

I couldn't even breath.

Quite cold, the place was. I didn't need to breath, I knew this was all a dream, so I just closed my eyes, and waited. I waited for nothing, minutes went by, hours, days, I couldn't tell. The place seemed eternal, it didn't have an ending. I just waited till I heard the voice.

"Sorry for making you wait, dear."A voice said. I tried to turn my head, much to my surprise, it moved, I searched for the source of the voice, but I didn't find it.

"I'm everywhere, you can't find me."The voice said again, amused.

"Who are you?"I asked.

"I'm the hand that wrote everything, let's say that I brought you here."The voice replied. I couldn't tell whether it was a female voice or a male one. It seemed to me that it was changing, from a soft, feminine voice to a rather deep and harsh voice. It kept changing.  
"I don't believe in God."I replied.

"Oh my dear, I'm not God!"He exclaimed. "I thought you would figure it by now. I'm simple the author."

"Hmm. The author?! How would an author obtain such power?"

"Some question don't have answers, child."

_Child!_

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I just wanted to ask you a question: Do you want to return?"

Even if I couldn't feel anything, I could tell that my heart was beating quickly.

"W-Why are you asking?"

"It tires me out."He sighed. "Writing about characters that I didn't even create!"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't that quite obvious?" I could tell he was smirking at that point.

"Everything that happened till now, was written?!"I choked out.

"I admit it is. Aren't I brilliant?!"

"You son of a bitch!"I cursed angrily. "We aren't just puppets you could toy with, we are humans damn it!"

"So you are saying that my creations are just made of ink?" He replied. Then suddenly, images flashed in my mind, I could see happy families, a weeping woman, giggling children, and a funeral.

"My creations have feeling of their own, they have their own minds. Sometimes I wonder if they existed before I've written about them."

After the time I've spent there, it seemed logical. I wonder if we've just slipped from a story to another.

"Do you understand now?" He asked, as if reading my mind.

"Why are you writing about us?" I asked, ignoring his last question.

"My dear, I've brought you here because of you wish, didn't I?" He asked. "You wanted to be happy so that's why I'm doing this."

"But why here, of all places?"

"For years, I've been satisfied of my work. But as the years passed, I couldn't help but feel curious about what happens next. I've felt that my work wasn't complete, it still missed a huge part of it, so when I heard you wish, I decided that you and your siblings are the best characters to add to it."

"What are you planning to do next?"I asked, curious.

"You will see in the near future."He said, then I felt alone again.

I forgot to tell him that he wasn't even supposed to write about us!

And then I returned to my peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiimaaaaaaaaaaaa! Wake up" Utau yelled. In a severe act of child abuse, my blanket was pulled mercilessly off my body, leaving me freezing in the cold.

"Go away."I growled. "Let me sleep, just five minutes more."

"Even Ikuto doesn't sleep that much."She said, before jumping on me and punching my stomach.

"Stop Utau!"I snapped. "It hurts, and I don't want to get up."

"But Fujisaki-kun came to visit." I quickly got up.

"I knew it!"She cried. "You were acting a bit strange when you returned home yesterday."  
"Nothing happened."  
"You're lying!"

"I'm telling you nothing happened!"

"Whatever. But what do you think Ikuto would do?"

"He won't do anything, he knows that I'm not interested in guys."

"That's what they all say."She said before leaving.

Weird.

* * *

_Ikuto POV_

"Ikuto, dear."Mother called. "Would you please inform your sisters about our visitors?"

"Visitors?" I questioned.

"The Hinamori family, great friends of ours, are coming for a visit."

_Hinamori? As in the Hinamori Amu?_

"And their daughter Hinamori Amu is very beautiful."She continued with a smirk. "Sadly she is Prince Tadase's lover, I think you two look good together."

_What's wrong with these people?!_ I wondered. _But I agree with her, she is hot._

Well I'm sure calling girls in this country hot feels wrong, but in our World...

She is definitely hot. Kiddy king doesn't deserve her

But again, I don't know the girl. But she seems interesting.

That's based on what Rima told me about her.

I went to Utau's room to find her wearing the same dress she wore when she arrived, only it was much cleaner, she laid on her bed, deep in thought.

"What are you doing?"I asked her, quite surprising her. She sighed in relief when she noticed it was only me.

"Nothing, just thinking."She replied.

"Thinking about what?"She started spacing out again then she turned to look at me.

"Ne Ikuto, do you want to return?"She asked. "I miss the real world, I want to watch TV, go to the cinema. I want to go to high school, listen to songs on my iPod. I want wear modern clothes, go shopping, and the most important of all, have ramen."

I rolled my eyes, of course ramen. She was obsessed.

"What about you?"She asked me. I have never thought about it before.

"I don't know, but honestly, I don't feel like wearing these clothes, I miss my jeans."

She laughed a little before returning to her gloomy self.

"Oh by the way, Hinamori and her family are coming to visit."I told her.

"Really? Then I have to change."She shoved out of her room and slammed the door on my face.

How rude, I'm her older brother!

I was heading to my room when I heard the entrance door and sudden chattering.

The Hinamori's have arrived.

**Late Update I know, but I didn't have much time. Next I will update 'Business and Love', and it will be in Utau's POV this time. Please read it. **

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7:The Hinamori's visit

** Sorry for being late, Exams started again, and I managed to buy the Mark of Athena! Yay! And I bought manga for the first time, since I read them all online, and there's only one bookstore that sells manga in the country. **

**You probably know that but the characters are OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara.**

* * *

_Rima's POV_

Utau was in my room, panicking, she has already changed, but into a ridiculous looking dress (in my opinion) but she liked it. It was an elegant gothic Lolita dress, It was long and had white laces. I dressed in a similar looking dress, it was a blue and black gothic Lolita dress, it too, was long.

"How should I behave Rima?"She asked, shaking my shoulders. Oh that's easy.

"You have to be well-mannered, don't tell or listen to dirty jokes, and you should respect others. Secondly, remember that actions speak louder than voice, so you have to behave properly, when you sit, don't cross your legs, like you always do. A lady will acknowledge those who helped her before she takes any credit for herself. A lady will not flaunt herself, her valuables, or her accomplishments. A good reputation can surpass all of those things. Do not correct others unless they ask your advice. Do not act like you are better than anyone else. A lady is not self-absorbed. But be careful not to seem overly modest -do not be weak and submissive. You are too intelligent and classy for that."

"What else?"She asked frantically. Oh she was getting out of character.

"Never lose your cool, Don't let people get under your skin, no matter how much they try. Keep your composure. Express your surprise or disappointment at someone's behavior in a gentle way to show that their actions have affected you and to show that you have feelings, or else people might think you're cold or heartless."

"I think that's enough, I'm only 17!"She said, returning to her calm and composed self.

"Choose your words wisely."I continued, ignoring her. "Always speak at a soft to moderate tone - you shouldn't need to raise your voice. If you're dealing with a person who won't listen unless you speak forcefully, then they aren't worth dealing with. If you have nothing good to say then don't say anything at all - take that to heart! Cursing or telling dirty jokes are also inappropriate."

"Even though I didn't understand half of it."

* * *

_Amu's POV_

"Hinamori-sama."A maid bowed before me. "Her Ladyship asked me to inform you that you are soon to visit the Tsukiyomis."

Oh. The Tsukiyomis, as in Lady Tsukiyomi and her husband, they are a well known aristocrat family in Espia, until last month, they didn't have any heirs to their family. Because of that, news spread like a fire when they adopted the previously Mashiro siblings. It started with the house maids, to the neighbours, and so on...

Sigh, servants are really big gossipers.

I wore one of my favourite dresses, in order to look perfect. Perfect is what Mother wanted, since she was born in an aristocrat family, she was raised to be the proper lady, she perfected everything. Art, music, dancing, and even cooking. Cooking isn't important for ladies to learn, since they would have chefs and maids to do their work. But mother was a perfectionist, and she wanted us to be the same.

Sometimes, I would feel that mother considers me as a failure, since my little sister excels me in everything. But she wouldn't give up on me, she would always give me advices, hired me teachers, taught me how to paint, how to play the piano. That's why I love my mother, she is perfect.

I inwardly smiled.

I hate going all emotional.

We had already arrived, the Tsukiyomis household looked like the Royal palace, before I knew it, we were already marching in the hallway, their steward leading us. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, great, I was already nervous.

What if I messed up? what would happen if I tripped?

Questions I always asked myself in these situations, being a lady was hard, it required patience, manners, confidence. But I didn't have the confidence.

Mom once told me "Ladies are not born, they are a made."

She told me that when I was ten, I had been crying over an accident that occurred in the Yoshikawa household. When I tripped and poured tea on Lady Yoshikawa's dress, that was made of an expensive fabric imported from a country called Diniah.** (A\N:Let's just pretend it's the country version of India.)** Her ladyship was very angry of course, and since then, she stopped inviting our family to dinner parties and such. And my family did the same.

I was feeling a bit excited at the thought of meeting Rima and Utau again, they were very nice, but mysterious at the same time. That reminded me of my best friend Yaya, yesterday she told me something about lying something something and not exist something something. I ignored since it was probably one of her childish games.

Lady Souko looked very elegant in her dress, she was in her mid thirties, she was very beautiful with her long blonde hair and purple eyes. She looked so much like Utau that I wouldn't be surprised if she was her real daughter.

Then, being the idiot I am, I started thinking. Perhaps Utau was actually Souko's daughter from an accident happened when she was drinking, but to hide her shame, Souko sent her daughter away, and decided to adopt her when she met her after 17 years.

No that would never happen.

My mind was occupied with these thoughts as Mother talked to Souko, but my train of thoughts was interrupted when Utau's brother Ikuto, descended the stairs.

My god, he looked very handsome, much more handsome than the first time we met. Back then, he was dressed in strange black clothes and he was dirty and looked worn out. But now, he made his way towards us in all his glory, making my sister swoon a bit. I felt the blood rush to my face when he threw me a smile. It was a strange smile, looked more like a smirk.

"Welcome."Ikuto said politely. "You have honoured us with your visit."

Mother giggled a bit, she turned to Souko "Your son is such a fine and polite gentleman!"

"I know."Souko smiled proudly at Ikuto, who rolled his eyes at the small exchange from our parents.

"But are you sure?"Mother asked with a wicked tone. Uh-oh! "Do you even know where they even come from? His father might be a thief perhaps!"

"I'm sure."Souko said firmly. "My father used to say 'The roots of a person are not important, his education, etiquette and their behaviour determine who he is.'"

"Oh he was such a wise man. Even though he was a poor man, he became an outstanding gentleman, and I think that could apply to your _son._"

"Oh it sure would!"

They are scary!

* * *

I was now sitting in the garden, with the Tsukiyomi siblings. It was silent, since nobody started a conversation, it was a bit awkward. Rima seemed to be staring at her dress, Utau was sipping tea while Ikuto just stared at me, which made shift uncomfortably.

"Um t-the we-weather is beautiful today?"I stuttered. Way to go Amu! I do not always stutter, only when I'm nervous, because Ikuto's presence disturbed me.

"How are things going between you and Hotori-kun?"Utau suddenly asked, this seemed to catch Ikuto and Rima's interest.

"They are fine really."I waved my hands in front of my face.

"Nothing new?"

"Yes, nothing new." Surprisingly, my voice didn't falter, like it would normally do. Tadase seemed rather distant these days. He would busy himself with his duties, it seemed to me that he was avoiding me. I remembered when the news about Me and Tadase-kun together became official and the new gossip of the country.

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"Mother asked, in a worried tone._

_"What do you mean?"I asked confused._

_"You can find someone else to be with other than the prince."_

_"Why are you telling me this?"I choked back a sob. I thought she would be proud, since her clumsy daughter managed to catch a prince's attention. It made me sad._

_She shook her head. "It would call a lot of attention to you, people will judge you, they will wait for you to make mistakes. It's not like I don't approve of him, but he is a prince, and he would be busy with his duties and not have time for you."_

"Utau-san, do you have someone you are interested in?" I asked, trying to start a girls talk, and ignore Ikuto's presence.

She choked on her tea, and shook her head violently.

"But what about Souma-kun?"I recognised something in Rima's smile. Slyness.

"I have no interest in him, I'm not interested in such trivial matters."She denied.

"Someone is in denial."

"What about coughFujicoughSakicough."

"Huh?"

"Fujisaki Nagihiko?"Ikuto suddenly glowered. Rima stared in horror at her sister.

"I will kill you, dumbass!"Rima muttered.

"My my Rima! A lady should not speak in speak in such a vulgar way! Oh hohoho"Utau started fanning herself.

"Shut your trap!"

"Mind your language!"

I started giggling at their argument, which sadly, made Ikuto glance at me, and he suddenly smiled. And as usual, I blushed. He chuckled, making Rima glance at us, she smirked wickedly and headed inside the house dragging Utau with her.

It took me exactly 20 seconds to process what had happened.

They left me alone with Ikuto.

"So..."

I suddenly got an idea to start a conversation. I cleared my throat and sat straight so our eyes would meet.

"I heard you play the violin."I said. His eyes brows raised in curiosity.

"Where exactly did you hear that?"He smirked.

"From our servants."I replied. "You should know that, servants are loyal to their masters, but together they are close-knit groups strongly united. If for example, a servant was accused for murder you will find out that he had more than one accomplice."

"Oh yes, I wouldn't suspect that."He said. I was about to reply when I noticed where our conversation would be going.

"Can you really play the violin?"I asked. He nodded his head in response. Great; he wasn't the talkative type.

"Can you play me a melody?"I asked.

"No."That was quick!

"Please?"I asked, giving him my sparkly smile which no one can resist(with the exception of Mother, of course).

"No."He didn't even hesitate. I grimaced; another person immune.

"I will consider it."I beamed. "If you kiss me."

What in the world?

I flustered, making him laugh more, he actually looked very handsome laughing.

"This is not funny!"I exclaimed angrily.

"Whatever you say."

"Stop it!"

"I was just kidding."He said. "Did you really believe that?"

"Of course I didn't!"I said. "Please play me a melody?"I didn't know why I was pressuring him to do it, but I really want to know what his playing sounds like.

"Fine then."He sighed. He called up some maid and asked her to bring him his violin, and she looked happy to oblige. When she arrived with the violin he smiled at her making her swoon. Then she ran to her friends and started chatting excitedly with them.

Ikuto opened the white case and as soon as he started playing, I found myself staring at him rather than hearing him play. He didn't seem very concentrated like other people I know would, he looked content and relaxed. He had a peaceful smile on his face, as if he was in a place far away.

He looked dreamy.

"That was very beautiful."Utau suddenly said, I didn't notice her coming to the garden. "The table is now ready to be served."  
She was smiling, but her eyes weren't, she looked...angry. I didn't understand what would be wrong, but Ikuto did. He put the violin back to its case and swung it on his shoulders. Utau turned and walked (or stomped) back into the house to the dining room. Ikuto held out his hand, I didn't understand what he wanted until he grabbed my hand.

I put my free hand on my cheek and smiled. Mother looked surprised when we entered the room holding hands, but Souko was beaming. I quickly let go of his hand and went to sit between Rima and Souko. Ikuto sat next to Utau and then the servants entered the room with the dishes and we began eating.

I was about to cut my steak when I felt a pair of eyes on me, I glanced around to see that Utau was glaring furiously at me. _What had I done wrong? _I wondered. Whatever I did, I'm sure it has something to do with the violin.  
I stopped eating, I had a sudden stomach ache and lost my appétit. I stood up, making all eyes turn to me.

"Excuse my bad manners but I feel sick."I said politely.

"Shall I ask our servants to make some tea for you dear?"Souko asked, worried.

"No thank you, I will be in the garden."I smiled at her and bowed to them. Then I went to sit in the garden.

"Are you sure you are fine?"a voice from behind me asked. I jumped up and relaxed when i found it was only Rima.

"Yes I'm fine."I replied softly. She sat next to me, a peaceful silence surrounding us. Then she finally spoke.

"What happened between you and Utau?"She asked, I stiffened.

"Nothing happened."

"But I saw her glaring at you earlier."

"I don't know why she was angry."

"Tell me what happened before lunch."

So I told her what happened, leaving the small details concerning my thoughts of Ikuto. An understanding expression appeared on her face when I finished.

"I understand now."She whispered to herself. Before I got the chance to ask her I noticed that my family has gotten out of the house.

"Tell me next time; I have to go now."Without waiting her response, I went to Mother. She told me that we had to go. The driver helped me into the carriage, and the last thing I saw before he closed the door, was Ikuto's wave at me.

I don't know if this day was good or bad.

* * *

**Another chapter written by the witty and amazing Ai-chan XD**

**I had intended for it to be longer but didn't have time, hopefully the next chapter would be 3000 words minimum. I hope you liked the chapter, constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**I decided to add previews!**

_"The hell Ikuto?"Utau was angry. "I didn't even know you had a violin!"_

_Ikuto rolled his eyes at her behaviour, she was overreacting._

_"It's just a violin."_

_"Why didn't you tell me? I'm your sister, instead of playing for strangers, why don't you play for us?!"_

**A fight between Ikuto and Utau, how would it end?**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8:Author note

**I'm really sorry for not updating, even though I was on a vacation, my dad hid his laptop from us while traveling, but now I'm going to stop writing for this fandom, well I'm actually gonna stop writing, since I don't have time for that, as my parents said, I have to focus on my studies. If you want to take this story and rewrite it or continue it as you want feel free to PM me.**

**Ciao **

**Ai-chan**


End file.
